Remembering is worse than forgetting
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Rated for death and kissing. 34 fic.A 12 yearold 3 leaves and then comes back as a 16 yearold Kuki. There is a murderer on the loose killing Kuki's friends! ohhhhh scary! Chappie 14:Baby sitting can be fun!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first KND fanfic so bare with me.  
Basicly its about numbuh 3 and 4 with some 1 and 5. Numbuh 3 leaves for new york when she is 12 and forgets the KND. She returns home and feels somethings missing. She then meets the others and her and numbuh 4 instantly click. Then the rest of the team click and they remember it all. But as usual theres a baddy who thinks "Hey i dont like this lets kill them all"

Past.

"I'm leaving to move to New York with my Grandpa." Numbuh 3 looked down to the ground as she told her team mates the new of her leaving.  
"WHAT" Numbuh 4 gasped "YER LEAVIN' US!" "I have to….my grandpa is very sick and he want me to be with him for the last years of his life…he won't live for more than 4 years so I guess I'll be back by then." She sniffed rubbing her eyes with her extra long green sleeves.  
"But….you're leaving me with these guys!" Numbuh 5 yelled grabbing on to numbuh 3's arm as she dragged her suitcase to the door of the tree house.  
"Numbuh 5 get off!" Numbuh 3 frowned. This was so strange numbuh 5 was being needy? She was being angry! "Kuki the taxi to take you to the air port is here!" Her mum yelled from the ground below.  
"I'll be right out mum!" She dropped the bag down to her mum then turned to face her 4 friends.  
"Numbuh 3 since you're leaving you can no longer remember you're time with the kids next door" Numbuh 1 stepped forward holding something that looked like a bicycle helmet with wires sticking out of it. "This is the portable memory eraser 6000.5." he wiped a tear away that was escaping his eyes. "I understand." She simply said. She took the helmet and put it on. She took a last look at her childhood friends. Numbuh 1 always strong and bossy…yet inside he was a wimp. But he would do anything for the team. Numbuh 2 forget technology…corny, unfunny jokes were his speciality . Yet he always made her feel better. Numbuh 5 the only girl friend she ever had since she was 8. She was like a sister and a best friend rolled into one. And numbuh 4...she would miss him most. She loved him. No one could take that away from her. He kept her strong threw the years…he protected her, he saved her countless times. She new he loved her even though he was too shy to admit it she new it. She was the flirt after all. She wiped tears away from her eyes. Then she flicked a switch and her world went dark. 


	2. New York Girl part 1:Grandpa

Genosythe: Yea i aint good at spelling or grammer and my computer doesnt have spell check so wot can i do Thanx 4 reviewing :D 

_**New York Girl part one:**_ Grandpa.

Her alarm went off at 7:00 am. An arm stretched out from under a mound of covers balled into a fist and slammed down on it. Exactly 2.5 minuts later her phone rang. The girl sat up and crawled down to the ebd of the bed to find her portable hand set.  
She found it under her green shirt form yesterday.  
"Hey Zada"said the 16 year old girl to her best friend Zada aka alarm clock.  
"Hey Kooks im on the balcony"  
"Cool im on my way." She walked out onto the balcony (imagin the balcony from friends in Monica's apartment) and waved to the balcony across the street where her friend Zada was standing.  
Zada was in a pink long nightgown that clashed with her unnatural orange hair which would consum her pale skin if it wasn't for her sprinkel of freakals across her nose and her bright blue eyes clearly visabal from across the street.  
Kuki however was a natural beauty no need for hair die of contact lenses. She had jet black hair that swayed to her waist and bright vilot eyes that sparkled with life. She wore an old blue flanal shirt that just covered her white cotten underware and exposed her long supple legs.  
There was a beeping on her phone that interupted her conversation.  
"I got a call waiting i'll put you on hold" she pushed a button. "Hey Erin" She knew it was her because as she answered a girl with Dark blond hair in a pair of blue pajamas smiling came out on to her balcony on the left of Kuki holding a phone to her ear.  
"Hey Kooks...transfer me into your call with Zada 'cause i got Trinnie on the other line"  
Sure enough a black girl with black braids came out on the balcony on her right she was waring yellow shorts and a yellow tank.  
so after Kuki added Erin and Erin added Trinnie there was just on person missing.  
"Trinnie have you got Jools on the other line?" Zada asked.  
"Yea transfering." A brunette walked out of the balcony on Zada's left. she was wareing a red silk nighty.  
"Hey Jools"  
"Hey Kooks, Zada, Erin so what we doin' today"  
"Well after school i say we get coffee then i have to go to the musem for a biolagy paper on Dinosours." Zada said.  
"Yea i need to do a paper on rocks and geological formations for Chemistry or geography..i can't remember.." Kuki smiled.  
"Same" Erin nodded.  
"Well i got to do summmit on the fareast...Kooks can ya help?" Trinnie asked.  
"Sure what 'bout you Jools."  
"I have done all of my papers but i'll help you guys"  
"Great...i have to go now so see ya' at Kuki's apartment lobby?" Zada decided.  
"K bubi girls."

After that conversation it was about 7:15 so she ran to get a shower. She walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towle and went into her room to pic her clothes. She decided to go for a nostalgic touch. A short green dress with long sleeves and a pair of black tights and convers allstars. She dried her long ebony hair and stood infront of the mirror. Her Japanise skin was without a blemish and her accented eyes glowed with happieness.  
She skipped down the hall into the living room where her Grandpa was sitting in a wheel chair. He was an old Japanes man who looked like death was upon him.  
"Morning grandpa...Judy is gonna be here till late tonight so i need to go to the museum for a project so i'll be home late ok"  
He stared at her with misty eyes.  
"Kuki"  
"Yes Grandpa its me Kuki." She nodded smiling.  
"When did you get here"  
"I came here years ago remember"  
"Oh yes Kuki...i remember...whos Judy"  
"Your nurse...I need to go to school now but i'll be back late ok"  
"Oh yes ofcourse"  
She kissed his head and ran out the doir and ran down the 9 flights of stairs because the elevator wasn't working. She met the girls and started of for school. Sudenly her mobile rang playing Dirty by Christina Angulara. Caller i.d said home. It must be Judy she probably forgot where the water valve is again she thought.  
"Heylo"  
"Kuki you need to come home...now...im sorry oh so sorry...but i came in and he...he"  
"Judy what is it!" Kuki stopped with a ashen look on her face.  
"Your Grandpa...he's dead"  
She dropped the phone in the middle of the street it smashed into hundreds of pieces. Zada stopped and turned round and noticed tears running down her bestfriends face.  
"Kuki?...Whats wronge"  
"Grandpa..." She mumbled by now all of her friends crouded round her. She sprinted as fast as she could threw the busy streets of new york her friends followed.  
She ran up the stairs her friends close behind her. She ran into the bedroom where her Grandpa was lying, still, breathless.  
She threw herself over him and crys. Sobs tore themselves from her small form. And her body racked with them each louder than the last. Zada put a comferting arm around her friend.


	3. New York Girl part 2: Funeral

Disclaimer: I forgot 2 write this in the other two chapters so im gonna write it 3 times for this one!

Don't own, Don't sue, Don't care!

Don't own, Don't sue, Don't care!

Don't own, Don't sue, Don't care!

New York Girl part 2: Funeral

She stood still at the gate of the cemetary. As she entered she looked around the grass was green and the sky was blue. Birds chirped happily. It was i nice place really ahe found herself thinking. To spend the rest of your death.  
She felt an arm go around her. Zada, she was making meaningless sounds of comfort. On either side stood her friends, heads down all in black. She hated the colour black but when Zada and Trinnie took her shopping for the outfit they said it would be best. Her eyes were dull and glazed over.  
"come on Kooks...we need to go." Jools smiled supportivly.  
She nodded and walked further onto the cemetary. The sun shone down on her as if wanting to melt her heart.  
She stood by the open grave silently. She wished she was Deaf, deaf so she wouldn't hear the last words that would pass her grandpa's ears. She wished she was blind, blind so she didn't see the dirt being heaped onto the coffen. And mainly she wished she was falling, falling into oblivion but was teathered to reality by Zada and Erin.

After she went on a walk on her own threw the streets. She saw guys checking her out. This never interested her normally so there was no chance in hell it would today. She sat in the middle of central park on a bench staring blankly into the sky. A guy sat beside her.  
"Are your feet not tired 'cause you've been running threw my mind all day." He said in a sleezy voice that some guys consider sexy.  
She sighed and turned to him. he picked the wronge girl on the wronge day.  
"Listen does that line normally work because let me tell you if it does you must tryed it out on some pretty dumb girls and let me tell you i'm not a dumb girl so back of unless you want your face rearanged. Got it." She narrowed her eyes at him.  
"I...well...yea!" He stood up and walked away or more ran.  
She stood up and decided to go home...not her New York home. Her real home. But first she had to do some stuff.

She walked out of the hair dresser with a new hairdo. Her black hair was lying just under her shoulders and it was feathered into her face. She had a blunt fringe that stopped just below her eyebrows and longer bits at the side of her eyes that covered her tempels and then joined into the part that was feathered. The bottom layer of her hair was a bright green.

She walked out of the newly fixed elevator and down the hall. The whole block knew about her grandpa. They steered out of her way just to avoid looking her in the eye. She fumbled with the key in the lock. It wouldn't open. She slammed her fist against the door with tears streaming down her face. She leaned her back against the pale wood wrapped her arms around herself and slide to the floor crying.  
She changed from black to green. A tiny green tank top and a pair of tight black flayered jeans with black and white tennis shoes. She looked compleatly diffrent.  
She packed a huge duffle bag. She found a shoe box under her bed and opened it. It was sealed with Ducked tape so she got out her letter opener and sliced the tape she caught her thumb with it and specks of blood fell onto the box. She cursed and sucked it to get it clean.  
She opened the box and saw pictures of her and 4 other kids when they were 10 years old. Her finger traced the picture and landed on one boy she ran an index finger on his face. He had a blond bowl cut and was several inches shorter than her and the rest of the group. She flicked threw the rest of them. The were all of her and this Blond boy...well some of them where of her and the others but not many. But who was he?  
She found a letter with her name on it. She opened it carefully with her fingers running under the tape that held it closed. A picture of her and the blond boy fell out they where hugging and laughing she opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Kuki.

I know if your reading this it means you wont remember me. But i am the boy who loves you. And i hope you love me too. I remember when i first met you. I bumped into you at the park when you fell off the swing and landed on me. You just giggled and stood up. When i saw you it was like a movie. The sun was behind you and your hair was blowing in the wind you held out you hand to help me up. I took it but couldn't stop stairing at your perfect face. You won't remember it though will you? Well i will still remember you. Aslong as i sware alegence to the KND i will but you wont remeber me will you. You said you'd come back one day...if you do i'll still be waiting for you.  
I love you.  
You may be known as Kuki Sanban. But to me you will always Numbuh 3, the one i love.  
Love Your dear friend Numbuh 4 or Wallabee Beatles to you.  
xxxxxxxxxx Numbuh 3? Numbuh 4? They made no sense...but the name Wallabee it felt familler like she knew it before...but before when? Suddenly the room started to spin she knelt on the floor and tried to steady herself. She felt a pain in her head like 10 car alarms going of in it. She cluched her head screaming as memory flooded back to her. A tree house, 4 kids, missions and they got faster and faster till she couldn't stand it. She blacked out.

"Kuki? Kooks"  
She saw a figure leaning over her, orange hair and blue eyes. Zada.  
"Zada"  
"Yea its me what happened"  
"I dunno...i was packing and then...then...i dont remember.." She stood up too fast and her knees felt weak. She leant on Zada.  
"Packing? Why"  
"I'm going home. To live with my parents...if i stay hear Social servises will be all over me." She opened the duffle bag and started to pack clothes.  
"How are you gonna get there?" Trinnie asked. She turned around just noticing that the other three where in her room aswell.  
"I'll take my car...mom gave me it for my 16th but i never used it in the city 'cause there was no point...theres always too much traffic. Its in a warehouse on the edge of town." She found a kaki green shoulder bag and stuffed some things in there, make-up, walet with at least 900 of money she had saved up over the years, her bank book that added on at least 1200 onto her total cash. "Damn i have no phone"  
"Take this one" Jools handed her a tiny little green flip phone.  
"But this is yours"  
"Nah i've grown outta green my mums getting me a red one just like that"  
"Thank you so much!" Kuki gave her a hug.  
"Take this!" Trinnie handed her a state of the art ipod mini also in green." im gettin' a yellow one tommorow"  
"And this." Erin handed her a green pager .(A/N Dont ask me why they all have green things when there colours are diffrent)  
"Well my mums getting me a new one of this two so." Zada handed her a hand held computer (P.D.A)  
"You guys are the best!" Kuki gave them all a huge hug before slinging her shoulder bag and picked up the duffle.  
"We'll come to the warehouse with you." Trinnie decided as they walked out of the door.

At the Warehouses they all gasped at her new car. It was a a small green convertable that had the hood up.  
"Sweet ride!" Jools laughed as Kuki unlocked the trunk and swung her duffle bag in.  
"thanks...i'm gonna miss you guys!" She cryed as she hugged them all. She got in the car and with one last wave to her friends she drove of.

Whooo hoooo Chapter 3 Done!

Numbuh 3: YEY!

Hey wat the hell r u doing outta ma computer!

Numbuh 3: Well it was sooo boring in there and upsetting! I wanna meet Numbuh 4 already!

Jeez calm it janet

Numbuh 3: My names not janet! Its Kuki!

The girls got a brain cell give her a premotion!

Numbuh 4: Hey back off numbuh 3 or else!

WHY THE HELL R U OUTTA MY COMUTER!

Numbuh 3: Yey numbuh 4! hugs him

Numbuh 4:blushes

ANSWER ME!

Numbuh 4: Awww shut up!

Numbuh 3: Please R&R! please please please! 


	4. On the Road!

OKAY I'LL ASK ONE MORE TIME HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUTTA THE COMPUTER! 

Numbuh 3:giggles We just did!

Numbuh 4: yea and were not going back in there till we make sure this story goes well!

Fine fine fine stay here but if you make a mess i'll kill you!

Numbuh 3: i guess nows not the time to tell you that we ripped up your jotters and books for school then!

YOU WHAT! IM GONNA GET DETENTIONS FOR THAT! Lunges at her

Numbuh 4: Hey get off of her! Pulls me of of her

Fine 3 do the disclaimer.

reading from a card Don't...o..wn don't sue don't care...Why don't you care?

On the road!

She sat with the roof down, her new hair blowing behind her, singing at the top of her voice along with Vanessa Carling "walk a thousand miles" (A/N dont think thats the song name but hey what can i do)

**Makin my way downtown,**

**Walkin fast,**

**Faces pass and I'm homebound.**

**Staring blankly ahead,**

**Just makin' my way**

She would see her parents again...she hadn't seen them since she was 12. And her friends...did she have any...she just couldn't remember...she remembered a blond boy like in those photos.

**I'm makin' a way**

**Through the crowd.**

**And I need you,**

**And I miss you,**

**And now I wonder..**.

But that was it nothing else...exept random flashes...a red cap...a pilots beanie...black sunglasses.

**If I could fall into the sky,**

**Do you think time would pass me by?**

**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,**

**If I could see you...tonight**

And an orange hoodie...and the smell of...what was it...peppermint and...sandlewood. The picture of the blond boy kept popping into her head. Why? Who was he...why does she have this feeling of sadness and happeness combined when she thinks of him?

**It's always times like these**

**When I think of you**

**And I wonder if you ever think of me**

**Cause everything's so wrong**

**And I don't belong**

The song was write does this boy ever think of her? Everything felt so...wrong...ever since she found that stupid box her head had been jumbled.

**Livin' in your precious memory**

**Cause I need you,**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder.**..

In the letter it said he would remember her...but that she won't remember him...but she did...not much but she remembered some thing about a blond boy in her past. Him and her at the beach...him buried in the sand and her making sand castles...then a shadow and then nothing (A/N Operation B.E.A.C.H)

**If I could fall into the sky,**

**Do you think time would pass me by?**

**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,**

**If I could see you...tonight **

She was just gonna go home and see what happens and go with it...her parents would be happy to see her right?

Okay this is an kinda boaring chappie so im sorry. Next chapter she will go home ok!

Numbuh 4: Yea finally

Oh shut up numbuh 4.

Numbuh 3: Don't tell numbuh 4 to shut up!

LISTEN UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE DANCING AROUND NAKED WITH RAINBOW MONKEYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SHUT UP!

Numbuh 4: Ok...ok we'll shut up i promise!

Numbuh 3: well...ok we'll shut up!

Good children now please R&R!


	5. Home sweet Suprises

Do you still remember my threat children? 

Numbuh 4: Yea we do.

Numbuh 4 disclaimer please!

Numbuh 3:Hears the card you use!

Numbuh 4:i don't need no stinking card...cards are for babys!

Numbuh 3:Crying I USED A CARD! IM NOT A BABY!

Numbuh 4:paniking eh...i mean not babys but people who are eh...younger than me...

Numbuh 3:still crying

Numbuh 4:hugs numbuh 3 Cummon don't cry you know i hate it when you cry!

JUST DO THE BLOODY DISCLAIMER!

Numbuh 4: Come on she crying ya bloody heartless cow you do it!

FINE!

Disclaimer:Don't own, Don't sue, Don't care.

Home sweet...Suprises? 0o

She parked the car out side her house and stepped out. She pulled down her tank and straightened her jeans then ran long thin fingers threw black and green hair.She unlocked the boot and hoisted the duffel over her shoulder. She walked up the gravel path and knocked on the door. After a few moments a japanese woman answered and gasped.  
"Kuki-San"  
"Mom!" She dropped the duffle and embraced her mom tightly.  
"We didn't expect you so soon!" tears where in her mothers eyes."Henri"  
"Yes Kimiko...Kuki-san!" She hugged her father and he lifted her small form up in his stronge arms.  
"Dad"  
"Your hair"  
"Do you like it Dad?" She looked at him hopfully.  
"It suits you perfectly!" He went and picked up her bag and brought it inside.  
"We left your room just the way you left it!" Her mom pointed up the stairs.  
"Where's Mushie?" she asked going up the stairs with her bag.  
"She just got in...she might be sleeping it is 11 o'clock you know"  
"yeah i know." she opened the door to her sisters room. A curled up ball was under the covers.  
"I know you're not sleeping Mushie!" She raised her eyebrow.  
"KUKI!" Her sister jumped out of bed fully clothed in black baggie jeans with a silver chain and a purple tank saying "KND" in black. Her hair was as long as Kuki's was when she was 12 but had purple streaks threw it.  
She hugged the younger girl and she hugged back.  
"I missed you Kuki-san"  
"Yeah i missed you too Mushie"  
"Are you back for good"  
"Yep im staying...hope you don't mind!" She laughed.  
"Noway i can't wait to tell my team the legendary numbuh 3 is back..oppsie!" she covered her mouth with a hand.  
"Did you say numbuh 3.." Kuki asked suspisiously.  
"I erm..well...yea" She sighed in defeat.  
"So you know about this numbuh 3 thing too"  
"Whaddya mean "To" huh? Who have you been talking to"  
"I found a letter from someone who called me numbuh 3 and himself numbuh 4...does that make any sense"  
"Yea it does to me"  
"Did this numbuh 4...did he love me?" she asked in a quite tone.  
"I think so...yea" She nodded.  
"Did i love him"  
"As far as i could tell yes"  
"This is all so confusing...i loved someone that i can't even remember"  
"Ok i'm just gonna say this. When you were 8 you joined an elite team of kids Called the Kids Next Door who where fighting to oppose our adult and teen oppresers.You where called numbuh 3 and where part of the most sucessfull and famouse teams ever in the Kids Next Door. Your team mates where Numbuh 1:Nigel Uno Numbuh 2: Hoagie P.Gillagen Jr. Numbuh 4: Wallabee Beatles and numbuh 5:Abby Lincon. Tou where know as the flirt and diversion specialist. You are also the only one who had there memory erased. The rest of your team now work for T.D.c the Teenager Defense Core. That is the next step up from KND and they protect teens instead of kids...did you get that"  
Kuki's mouth dropped "Yes"  
"Really" Mushie looked suprised "'cause i didn't really get it"  
"Listen have been driving for 8 hours i really need some sleep i'll see you tomorrow Sis kay"  
"OK cya tommorow!"

No more worrying coz punk mushie is too the rescue!

Numbuh 3: I cant belive you made my sister a punk!

Numbuh 4: I think its good not too have too many numbuh 3's

Numbuh 3: Whats wronge with me!

Numbuh 4: Worried Nothing its just if theres...more than one like you it makes you...less...whats the word help me out Mex!

Uniqe

Numbuh 4: Yer thats it.

Numbuh 3: Well...ok

R&R Please! love the author Mex!


	6. Enter TCD!

Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 where are you? Hmmmm there gone...better not be destroing things!

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue, Don't care!

A hero's gathering

Kuki woke up without her alarm or her phone call...she wondered why till she remember the events of yesterday. She glanced at the clock on her bed stand 10:28.  
She hauled her self up and into the shower. Then walked back into her room to find clothes. She picked a pair of light denim hotpants with frayed edges and a jade green vest top with "if you can read this then you're too close" Across the cheast in a colour only a few shades lighter. She brushed and dried her hair and it lay perfectly.And finally with a pair of Green convers allstars. (the same ones as in the 2nd chappie)  
She slipped her phone in her back pocket and the beeperon the top of her hipster shorts. She found a jade green shoulder bag and put her purse, ipod and P.D.A in it the walked downstairs into the kitchen. She was greeted by the smell of waffles.  
"Mmmmmm yummy" She smiled as her mom put a plate of waffles infront of her then handed her the syrup. It was jsut like the old days...no it wasn't something was missing...the KND.  
"Mom where's Mushie"  
"Oh her little friends came round for her a while ago"  
"I'm gonna take a walk...just to see things." she finished one waffle and ran out the door grabbing her bag.

At the old tree house a newer team are gathered.  
"So the original 3 is back!" New numbuh 4 Cody gasped.  
"Yea!" Mushie the new numbuh 3 nodded smiling.  
"I heard she was really cute!" Cody smiled.  
"Yea she was she was my brothers friend!" Tommy Gillagen (old numbuh 2's wee bro) the new numbuh 2 agreed.  
"Achem...Numbuh 3 does your sister know anything?" Max new numbuh 1 asked.  
"Well it kinda...slipped out...and then i had to tell her...but she's really nice and won't tell anyone"  
"Yea i heard she was one of the nicest kids around." Tammy the new numbuh 5 said.  
"Well i guess we should go find her..." Max sighed.

Meanwhile with kuki.

She walked down the streets she should know well but didn't. She passed kids she should know but didn't. She should know everything about around hear but alas she didn't.  
She walked past an african-american girl in a red cap with her hair in a braid.She had a Blue tennis dress on with mary-janes. They brushed against one another and both felt a pang of electricity. They stopped and looked at each other. The capped girl gasped at the sight of the girl and ran of.  
"Ok that...was weird.."she mummbled to her self but continued walking.  
She saw a large tree house on the horizion.  
"Pretty big for a tree house huh?" A teenage boy beside her said she turned to look at him. He wore sun glasses and had short spiky dark hair. He was taller than her but not by much. He had a read turtle neck on a brown pants with black shoes.  
"Yeah...pretty big." As he walked past her she felt another pang and they glanced at each other then he walked of speedily.  
"Nice to meet you too"  
Her phone rang and she answered it.  
"Kooks hows home"  
"Hey Zada its erm...interesting to say the least. The rentals are happy and so is my sis but something is missing"  
"like you felt when you first moved to New York"  
"Yea just like that." Kuki sat down on on a swing in a nearby park. "I keep seeing this blond boy"  
"Like you did when you moved to new york"  
"Yep...its so weird. Well i have to go find my way home...and get the rentals to inroll me in the local school. Say hi to the others and tell them i love them kay"  
"Sure bubi Kooks love ya"  
"You too Zada bubi!"

Meanwhile in the underground base of TDC 4 kids gather.  
"Agent 5 is telling you she is back!" A girl in a red cap was saying "No way if she was back she would have told me!" A blond boy yelled.  
"No she wouldn't Agent 4 'cause SHE DON'T REMEMBER YOW!" Agent 5 screamed!  
"I agree with 5 she is back. I saw her today...its definitly Kuki!" Agent one a bald boy nodded.  
"We could always ask Mushie." A tall thin boy (Like hoagie in K.I.S.S) known as Agent 2 suggested. "Ok i'll go call.." Just at that moment a boy appeared on screen.  
"Numbuh 1"  
"Agent 1"  
"We where just about to call you in regards to a Miss Kuki Sanban"  
"Yes her sister tells us that the former numbuh 3 is home from new york"  
Agent 4's (Wallabee) eyes lit up "She's back"  
"yes it appears so...numbuh 3 has filled her sister in on the KND and TDC. Plus i belive she is starting at Agent 4's high school tommrow"  
"Really" Wally was hoping from foot to foot.  
"Calm down Agent 4!" Agent 5 (Abby) put a hand on his shoulder.  
"But i need to figure out what im gonna say to her...what if she doesn't like me...what if she hates me what if"  
"What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls of!" Agent 5 interupted "Just talk to her. She's pretty hard to miss. Japanese, Vilot eyes, Green bottom layer of hair. Really pretty, lottsa guys drewling over her"  
"Well i need to go...and yea...i just need to go!" With that Agent 4 ran outta the base.

Numbuh 4:Finally im in it!

I think its agent 4 now Wallabee!

Agent 4: oh yea! Wheres 3?

Dunno...well R&R please :D 


	7. Back in action!

Agent 4: Finally i get more lines!" 

Kuki: Yeh for Wally!

Where where you ast chapter huh?

Kuki:erm...dunno!

OK then any one wanna do the disclaimer?

Agent 4: Don't own, don't sue, don't care!

**_Back in action_**.

Kuki walked into the corridor and felt eyes upon her. She lifted her head up and walked down the corridor acting asif she belonged. This small city wasn't ready for her. Her green hair, her black mini-Kilt and green one-shouldered top with black graffiti saying "New York Girl" on the front with "And proud of it" on the back with green and black stripy leg-warmers and green and black tennis shoes along with her green shoulder bag. She found her locker and opened it up.  
She stuck a picture of her New York Friends at Central park on the and then one of Zada, then Trinnie, then Erin, and finally Jools. She placed her beeper in the back then put books in it before pulling out her cell phone and cheaking her mail-box.

Howz skool in lil' ol' tiny town?  
Jools

Sup girl i wat happenin wit u eh?  
Holla at me Trinnie!

Hey babe...miss you already!  
Zada

Urg morinin fone calls r shit wif out u!  
Erin xxx

She smiled as she texted back to each of them. She didn't notice a blond boy with a bowl cut opening the locker next to her. He was wareing a Orange shirt with baggie jeans he was a couple of inches taller than her and had bright green eyes. He noticed her and a broad smile crossed his face."Hey." She jumped at the sudden voice.  
"Oh hey" she smiled at him blushing as she saw the way he was looking at her.  
"New right? Kuki Sanban"  
"Yeah how ya know?" She looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
"Im your Buddy i show you around school and classes n stuff. The names Wally"  
"Well hi Wally" She smiled a sweet smile as she put on some apple lip gloss.  
"I reconise you. Did you used to live her"  
"Yeah i did! It's so diffrent!" She was happy that she finally had someone to talk to.  
"Yeah its changed alot since you where 12 huh"  
"Yeah it...hey how did you know i moved when i was 12"  
"Kuki,Kuki,Kuki...You don't remember do you?" Her shut her locker.  
"Remember what?" She felt colour rush into her cheeks as her held her hand and pulled her down a corridor into a empty class room.  
"Your sister told you about the kids next door right?" He sat on a chair as she perched herself on a table swinging her legs.  
"Yea"  
"Well i was one of them...numbuh"  
"4...you were numbuh 4 werern't you"  
"Yep thats me...Wallabee Beatles"  
"I...i...found your letter...in a box...with pictures of us." She blushed as she remembered what it said.  
"Ah...ya did eh?" He put his hand on the back of his neck (Like in cartoons) with sweatdrop(Anime style.  
"Yeah...you haven't changed much except from growing!" She moved towards him. She gave him a hug and breathed in the sweet smell that was his."And you still smell of Peppermint and sandalwood"  
"Yea and you still smell like...Green apples and dove soap"  
Suddenly a door opened and there home room teacher came in.  
"Mr. Beatles please put Miss. Sanban down." Mrs Neal said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Sorry Mrs. Neal." He let go reluctantly.  
"Well Kuki i see you have met your buddy then"  
"Yes we're old friends." She nodded smiling.  
"So you came from New York...did you like it there?" You could tell she was a nice and funny teacher already.  
"Oh yes it was great! I had tuns of friends and the museums are amaizing! Plus the art galleries and the sites"  
"Well if you like it so much why did you move"  
"Well i...was with my grandpa but he passed away so i came home"  
"So you used to live here? Well take a seat beside Wally before all the other girls get there first"  
Wally blushed as he and Kuki went to there seats.  
"So you're the heart throb of the year huh? Doesn't suprise me." She smiled slyly as she sat next to him at the back of the class.  
"Really?" He turned to look at her.  
"Yip. So wheres Abby, Nigel and Hoagie"  
"They all go to west mortimer high."(They go to south mortimer high btw)  
"Oh...well now you're not alone eh?" The bell rang and student walked in slouching into ther seats. One boy sat on the other side of wally and a girl sat on the other side of Kuki.  
"Hey Wally"  
"Hey Matt."He turned to the girl beside Kuki. "Hey Cindy. This is Kuki...she's new"  
"Finally another girl who doesn't have her head up her ass!" Cindy smiled friendly. She had blond hair that hung loosly over her face and wore baggy pants and a blue tank top.  
"So where ya from Kuki?" Matt asked as her looked at her. She pointed to her top.  
"Oh right new york..duh!" He looked like wally exept his hair was longer and it was chocolaty brown. He wore black pants and a grey shirt.  
"He really isn't a morning person...infact he's just not a person at all!" Cindy laughed.  
"Hardy har har"  
"So...Kuki that name like...familler..." Cindy grabbed Wallys bag and brought out his wallet.  
"Hey give that back!" Wally tried to reach over an amused Kuki but failed.  
"Ah-hah yep thats you alright!" Cindy showed Kuki a picture in his wallet. It was the same one she got in that letter from him.  
"You kept a picture of me!" She laughed.  
"Hey you were my best friend for 6 years come on"  
"I suppose!"

When Kuki was walking to her car she was stopped by a familler Aussie accent."Hey Wally"  
"Hey Kooks...eh...i'm meeting the others at the arcade wanna come they'll be happy to see ya"  
"Sure! I'll have to call my mom first...since i came back she's been mega-protective of me!" She pulled her phone out of her bag and dialled a numbuh. "Kenichiwa" (Dunno how you spell it) She went into a long stream of Japanese then hung up.  
"Lets go...is it still where it used to be?" She asked openeing her car before pulling the roof down.  
"Yeh i'll see ya there." He walked off to his orange jeep.

Arcade:

"Hey Wally!" Abby waved as he walked in followed by a smiling Kuki. "KUKI"  
"ABBY!" She ran and hugged her old friend."Nigel, Hoagie!" She hugged them in turn.  
"Wow girl you've changed!" Abby smiled. "Got any lip gloss or summit Abby's lips are so chapped"  
"Sure in ma bag!" Kuki handed Abby her bag while she went and got a drink.  
"Man girl you're like a walking electronics store"  
"Leaving presants from New York friends!"  
"So...what was New York like?" Hoagie asked while biting a chillie dog.  
"Amazing...i lived right next to central park it was such a nice view from my back window but then front my front i could see all my friends and every morning we'd talk on the phone while all of us standing on the balcony...i kinda miss it...but its soo great to be home i mean everythings changed"  
"Sounds great."Nigel nodded.A phone rang and everyone stopped talking as Kuki took it out of her bag and answered.  
"Hello...hey Trinnie...im at the arcade...with some old friends...yeh the ones from the photos...yes the blond ones here two...yep i got your text and texted you back...uh-huh...no...yes...OMG im gonna kill him hows Jools taking it? Poor thing...well tell her i love her and that when i come back for a holiday i'll kill him for her...ok you too bubi"  
"New york friend?" Abby asked.  
"Yep Trinity or as we call her Trinnie...Julie or Jools was just dumped"  
"Shame..." Hoagie muttered.  
"Ok i want in!" Kuki said bluntly causing the rest to stare. She was tierd of small talk sure it was good seeing all her old friend but she needed to get this of of her cheast.  
"Huh"  
"Don't "huh?" me Nigel i know about TDC and i want in. I want it too be like old times. Like the few i remember..missions, villens...just like the the old times that might help me get my memory back...i feel lost and empty...theres like a hole in my life and now its being filled gradually and im not patiant..you guys know this"  
"Are you sure?" Nigel asked.  
"Possitive...one thing though"  
"what"  
"Can i still be 3"  
"Ofcourse...we never got a new three...we eh...didn't want one." Wally smiled.  
"The old team is back in action!" Abby shouted!


	8. Convo's and Murders!

Don't own, don't sue, don't care

**_Convos and Murder!_**

That night Kuki got home and went straight on her lap top.

_ToughGuy4:Hey Kooks_

_FlirtyBabe3:Hey Wally wheres Abby n tha ovaz!_

_ToughGuy4:Dunno_

_Tecnowizz2:HEY GUYS!_

_FlirtyBabe3:Hey Hoagie!_

_QuiteGirl5:Yo sup!_

_ToughGuy4:n/m u?_

_QuiteGirl5:Same...wheres Nigel?_

_TecnoWizz2:Missin ur b/f Abby?_

_OuiteGirl5:SHUT UP FOOL!he aint ma b/f he ma best friend u dumbass!_

_TecnoWizz2:O...k i belive u!_

_OuiteGirl5:I'll cum ova there and kick ur ass boy if u dont watch it!_

_TecnoWizz2:ok ok im sorry._

_LeaderGuy1:Hello all._

_QuiteGirl5:Hey Nigel_

_TecnoWizz2:Hey_

_FlirtyBabe3:hiya:D_

_ToughGuy4:Yea wot they sed!_

_LeaderGuy1:I cleared it with HQ Kuki...u r now offically Agent 3!_

_FlirtyBabe3:Wooh hooo:D_

_ToughGuy4:Way 2 go Kooks!_

_TecnoWizz2:Yea well done!_

_QuiteGirl5:Finally an ova girl on the team!_

_FlirtyBabe3:So wheres tha base?_

_LeaderGuy1:Its under ground...Numbuh 4 will show u afta skool 2morro_

_FlirtyBabe3:k_

_QuiteGirl5:Agent 5 has 2 go cya'll!_

_This user has gone offline._

_LeaderGuy1:Same_

_This user has gone offline._

_TecnoWizz:Gtg bye!_

_This user has gone offline._

_ToughGuy4:Do u need 2 go?_

_FlirtyBabe3:Nope...hay my m8s Zada n Trinnie r on i'll add them in!_

_Trinity24:Hey y'all!_

_Zadalanne15:Yo_

_FlirtyBabe3:This is wally!_

_Trinity24:ohhhhhh that blond guy from the picture!_

_Zadalanne15:nice ta meet ya!_

_ToughGuy4:U 2 hey Cindy just came online i'll add her in!_

_Trinity24:whos that?_

_FlirtyBabe3:Its a girl from our class shes cool_

_Cindy666:Thanks kuki!_

_FlirtyBabe3:ur welcum! this is Trinnie and Zada!_

_Trinity24:hey_

_Zadalanne15:hey_

_Cindy666:Hey u 2!_

_Cindy666:Did u 2 hear...there was a kid murdered today after skool...some one called...josphe Well_

_FlirtyBabe3:OMG!i kno him...he was in my last period science...ma lab partner. I was talkin 2 him he was so nice and sweet!_

_Trinity24:Dang...murdered in skool wot a way 2 go..well speekin of goin me n Zada need 2 go..were meetin tha ovas for a moviee miss ya Kuki_

_This user has gone offline._

_Zadalanne15:yea cya!_

_This user has gone offline._

_FlirtyBabe3:I cant belive it...he was kinda a friend...i wonder why?_

_Cindy666:Well i think its someone getting revenge...but he had no enimes...xept wally._

_ToughGuy4:HEY! well i was with u all day yesterday kuki so u kno it wasnt me!_

_FlirtyBabe3:Well obiviously it wasnt u...y u not like him?_

_Cindy666:we were good mates with him then he went all jerk on us...we still liked him but wally didnt._

_ToughGuy4:I'M STILL HERE YA KNOW I CAN C WOT UR WRITING!_

_FlirtyBabe3:i just don't belive it..._

_Cindy666:oh Kuki btw the police will wanna talk 2 u...u spent a whole lesson with him and it was the one b4 he was killed...stabbed to be precise._

_FlirtyBabe3:OMG...this is sooo not happening!_

_Cindy666:i have 2 go but i'll talk soon!_

_This user has gone offline._

_ToughGuy4:u ok kooks?_

_FlirtyBabe3:Yea..no..i dunno i mean he was nice n stuff...i dont like the police...y would they wanna talk 2 me..._

_ToughGuy4:Listen kuki i'll pick u up 2morro b4 skool and the u dont have 2 drive home since ur gonna be pretty shaken ok._

_FlirtyBabe3:Yea thanx Wally ur the best...i need 2 go cya 2morro at 7:30 k!_

_ToughGuy4:Sure 7:30_

Ohhhhh theres a murderer loose in the skool...hoo will help the teenagers stay safe...TDC ofcourse!

R&R!


	9. Bloody Lockers, Bloody Fingers and Blood...

**_Bloody Lockers,Bloody Fingers and Bloody Reporters!_**

Kuki woke up dreading today. She crawled out of bed and took a shower then got her clothes. Green and black as usual...a green and black army print mini-kilt(She has lots of those) with her black boots with a chunky heel that stopped at her knees and a black top that cut off a inch or 2 above her belly button that had black netting over it with a diaginol gash and on the shirt it said in green "No tresspassing" in bold print then in smaller print "they can and will get there asses kicked"  
She grabbed her bag (She always uses that one) with all her stuff in it then went outside to wait for Wally. Her sister sat beside her smiling.  
"Who are you waiting for"  
"Wally." She didn't take her eyes off of the ground.  
"Is he your Boyfriend"  
"No just a friend"  
"Then why is he picking you up if you have your own car"  
"Because something happened at school yesterday and the police wanna talk to me about it and i won't be able to drive home 'cause i'll be to shaken up ok." She had no emotion in her voice.  
"The police...wow there only for big things huh"  
"Yeah what happened was pretty big"  
An orange jeep came around the corner and she jumped of the patio railings and jumped the 4 steps to the ground.  
"Cya Mushie"  
"Bye-bye Kuki-san"  
She got in the car and turned to Wally.  
"Hey"  
"Hey...you ok about this"  
"Huh...oh the police...yeah why not"  
The drive to school was silent exept from the radio in the back ground. Wally couldn't help but notice how Kuki's skirt was riding up as she fidgeted exposing her long supple thigh.'No horny Wally..Bad Wally Ignore her long..ivory legs...NO BAD WALLY KEEP EYES ON ROAD' was what his head was screaming all the way to school.

At school there was police cars everywhere and also police men and women. The whole French corridor was blocked off(That was where he was killed.) And as Kuki and Wally made there way to there lockers they could here everyone gossiping about it and some attention seeking girls say they had a huge crush on him...which they didn't. And then the news reporters. For some reason they where all at Kuki and Wallys locker block but more suprisingly they where all at Kukis locker she pushed threw them and gasped at her locker all over it in what looked like blood was "Leave before someone else dies!". She reached out to open it and when she did a finger was sitting at the front of her locker pointing to her. She fell back but wally caught her. Her eyes where wide in horror. The news reporters and camaras where having a field day."Hi im Kelly Morrison at South Mortimer High infront of a students locker. Kuki Sanban 16 has just opened her threating graffied locker to find a finger probably of the boy who was murdered pointing at her, Where going to try to get a word...Miss Sanban what do you think of this threat"  
"Leave her alone!" Wally was glaring at the camaras and helping Kuki threw the croud and to there home room. There where police there talking to Mrs Neal.  
"Theres something in my...on...my locker someones written on it in blood and theres a finger in there!" She said suprisingly calm.  
"What! What is your locker number miss...  
"Sanban" Wally said for her since she seemed to be a bit dizzy."and its 360"  
"Ahhh your miss Sanban...well we will go and check it out then come to talk too you about it ok"  
She nodded. The police left and Kuki almost colasped.  
"You poor thing..."Mrs. Neal pulled out a comfy chair for her to sit on.  
"Thank you"  
"I'll get the principal to excuse you from all classes today...and Wally if you want him with you ok"  
"Yes i want him with me." She nodded and grabbed him hand for support.  
"Lets get you to the Guidance base you'll be left alone there no pupils or reporters"  
As soon as Kuki and Wally went out of the class reporters swooped in.  
"Miss Sanban...what do you think about the finger in your locker"  
"Do you think its of the murdered boy"  
"Did you know him"  
"Just keep walking Kooks." Wally put his arm around the distraught Kuki sheilding her from the camaras.  
They got in the guidence base closed the door and pulled the blinds and covered the glass window in the door then sat down.  
"You ok kuki"  
"Yeah, i mean no..i don't know...that guy died because of me...why what did i ever do"  
"Kuki you were a member of the KND for 4 years...you may not remember but you have alotta enemys." He sat beside her on the comfy couch.  
"I...i...i'm just scared." She turned to Wally and threw her arms round his neck. He put his hand on her back and hugged her reasuringly.  
She moved onto his knee, lay her head on his cheast and cryed, soaking his orange hoodie (He was going for the nostalgic touch). She cryed untill she fell asleep in his arms.

OK so kinda grusum n stuff but hay wat can i do!

Agent 3:Change it?

Agent 4:Why would she change it...its finally interesting!

For once i agree with 4...but wot do u think?

R&R


	10. Bathroom breaks and broken hearts!

Don't own, Don't sue, Don't care! 

_**Bathroom breaks and heartbreaks**_

West Mortimer High:Quad

"Did you guys see the news?" Abby ran upto Nigel and Hoagie at break.  
"No did you"  
"Well duh yea...in media studies...there was a murder at Wally and Kuki's school"  
"Really!" Nigel looked at her.  
"Yeah...even worse...Kuki got a threat on her locker sayin' "If you stay more people will die" or summit"  
"Thats terriable!" Hoagie gasped.  
"And thats not the worst...there was the guy who was murdered finger in her locker"  
"Poor Kuki!"Hoagie looked very worried. "I hope she ok"  
"Well Wally is with her she should be ok." Nigel reasured.

South Mortimer High: Kuki and Wallys Math class.

"Does anyone know where miss Sanban and Mr Beatles are?" Mrs Bond the decrepit teacher asked.  
"Well Kuki got a threat in what the police think is Josephs blood on her locker and then when she opened it she found his finger and it was obiously his 'cause it had his class ring on it!" Michelle the classes gossip informed.  
"Thats miss Sanban but what about Mr Beatles"  
"Well thats her like boyfriend or whatever so he was aloud to stay with her in the guidence base"  
"Very well...Cindy are you listening"  
"Yes miss...can i have a bathroom pass please"  
"Hear you go." She gave her a bathroom pass and Cindy left for a quick trip to the bathroom.

South Mortimer High: Guidence base

Kuki woke up feeling safe with Wallys strong frame around her he was awake just smiling at her.  
"Nice to see you're awake." He smiled "The police came but they saw you sleeping and didn't want to disturb you"  
"Thanks...i don't feel to good...i think im gonna go to the bathroom." She stood up and walked out of the door making sure the reporters where gone.  
She walked into the bathroom and went into a empty cubical in the corner. She knelt down and was vilontly sick for about 10 minutes. Once she was pretty sure that all the food she ate in the last week was out of her she stood up and wiped her mouth. She hated being sick...infact she was never really sick.  
She walked out and noticed that a cubical that was in use when she arrived was still in use she shrugged it off then washed her hands, she bent down to splash water on her face and heard a creek of the cubical door behind her. She straightened up and her eyes widened as she looked at what was behind her in the mirror, she turned around slowly and Screamed.

Her scream echoed threw the school into every classroom and every court yard. Wally heard it and just knew it was Kuki's. He stood up and bolted dor the corridor into the girls bathroom. He saw a still screaming Kuki frozen in fear against the sinks. He ran up to her as crouds of people came into the bathroom in shock. He turned to see what she was stairing at. He was horrerfied at what he saw. But he didn't scream.

It was Cindy. Hanging with a wire around her neck and deep gashes all over her. And even worse there was another message in Cindys blood:  
"This is your fault Numbuh 3"  
Everyone gasped. Some ran out some stood still in shock, some let out small quick screams but as for Kuki...she was still screaming a piercing scream.  
The teachers and the police got everyone back to there classrooms except Kuki, Wally and Matt. The Principal was outside the guidence base talking to the police cheif occasionly glancing at Kuki. She was sitting on the couch knees tucked under her chin slowly rocking back and forth crying with Wallys arm around her holding her close. He was still shocked as was Matt. He was Cindys bestfriend and boyfriend. He was crying aswell.  
"I feel sorry for them...there still kids...But that Kuki girl has it worst." The Principal(lets call him Mr. Smith) sighed.  
"Why do you think that"  
"There have been threats...all at her...the locker, the bathroom"  
"The bathroom? That was to someone called numbuh 3 though"  
"Yes i know...she was part of that gang of kids...Kids next something"  
"Oh yes my son Max is one of them!" (Max is the new numbuh 1 remember)The policeman nodded.  
"Well i over heard Mr. Beatles telling Mr. Wheeler(Matt) That she was Numbuh 3."Mr Smith informed  
"Oh my...poor thing...no wonder shes so messed up about it. Should we call there parents or will the school do that"  
"You best do that...you probably know who to handle it better." Mr Smith decided.  
"You best get Mr. Wheelers parent to come...we don't need to question him yet"  
"And Mr Beatles"  
"Keep him for emotional support for his girlfriend"  
"Ok." Mr Smith walked into the room."Mr Wheeler will you come with me to inform your parents to pick you up...Miss Sanban and Mr Beatles the police wish for you to stay"Kuki looked up at him with wide eyes. She looked like a deer in headlights but she still nodded slowly.


	11. Did anyone else understand that?

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm i think that 3/4 r away makeing-out or summit...coz they aint hear! im away 2 check ma closet 

Don't own, don't sue, don't care!

**_Did anyone else under stand that? _**

It was about 6:00 when Wally and Kuki finally got to the underground base.  
"Agent 3 are you ok?" Agent 5 ran to her.  
Agent 3 looked at her with a confused face.  
"Sure why wouldn't i be?"  
"We saw the news...your all over it!" Nigel turned on the huge t.v and pushed in a video."Kuki Sanban 16 has just moved back to this town after leaving for New York when she was 12 and has already had her fair share of pain. Yesterday a Kuki's lab partner was Josph Well was murdered then this morning there was a threat in blood on her locker saying "Leave before someone else dies" with her murdered lab partners finger in her locker"  
"This is not happening!" Kuki wailed "Theres more"  
"Then later on in the day Kuki was found in the bathroom screaming after finding her friend and classmate Cindy Spylark hanging stabbed to death. We are not sure but there was said to be another threat in Cindys bloody using an old nickname of Kuki's say it was her fault. She was later questioned by the police. When we tried to get a word with her this is what happened.  
On the t.v Kuki was running to Wallys orange jeep him shieling her from the camaras and reporters.  
"Can you tell us what the message on the wall was"  
"Are you aware of any enemys that would target your friends"  
"Who do you think will be next"  
Then one tried to question Wally.  
"Mr. Beatles are you not afraid to be seen with Miss Sanban after all her friends are being targeted"  
He opened the car door and Kuki got in then he ran round to the drivers seat. They then drove off as fast as the speed limit would alow.

"This is not good!" Wally moaned.  
"Agent 5 thinks the reporters have a point"  
"What!" they all yelled.  
"Well they are targeting Agent 3's friends. Her Lab partner, Cindy...we need to figure out who is next"  
"Well theres a few girls in my gym class that i liked...Maggie Thompson, Marie Dowel, Emma Burk, Janet Marr and Linzi Forson...then...Ohmygod"  
"No!" Wally looked worried.  
"Yeh"  
"But that means"  
"Uh-huh"  
"Then...we"  
"yeh"  
"Lets go!" Wally grabbed Kuki's hand and dragged her out of the base.  
"Did anyone else understand that?" Agent 1 looked confused at the other 2 agents.  
They shook there heads.

There was yelling and shouting coming from Matts house when the got there.  
"Matt open up!" Wally banged on his door. His parents where outta town so he was home alone!  
"Come on Wally we need to find a window or something!" Kuki ran round the back.  
There was a small window on the second floor open.  
"I can fit threw there...give me a life Wally"  
He cupped his hand and she put one foot on them then kicked up with her other one, spinning in the air and landing on a thin branch that went close t the window. She ran along it as if it wasn't about 10 feet above the ground and dived threw the open window.  
Less than half a second later the back door opened and Kuki was standing there.  
"How...what..." He gasped as she pulled him in the house and started running up the stairs.  
"4 years in ballet gymnastics and kick-boxing is how...come on"  
They walked into what Wally knew was Matts bedroom slowly. Kuki first. She walked in and frowned. The smell of blood was thick in the air. There was a thumping noise coming from somewhere in the room. They walked around inspecting everything. There were photos of Matt and Cindy. And Wally and Matt. As they made there way around the room the thumping got louder. Suddenly Wally's phone went of causing Kuki to jump slightly. He flashed a apologetic smile then went into the hall to take the call.  
Kuki was about to open the closet doors when someone jumped out and in a split-second pushed her in the dark closet locking the door with a key then leaving with it.  
She took out a lighter from her bag (A/N Dunno why she has one she just does!) and flicked it open she turned around with the lighter infront of her. She came face to face with Matt...who was pinned to the wall with a knife and blood trickling from his lips. She screamed.

**_Ok well thats the end of that chappie...she seems to be screaming a alot. I got my insperation for the death of Matt from "The Grudge" with the banging and the lighter...minus the part about all the charecters getting killed...which i might just do cause...im evil!(Insert evil laff hear) Did anyone find that movie scary? I thought it was quite funny! I started yelling at random pints like when someone said "Hello" or something just to piss people off! And my friend spent most of her time in the toilet texting people coz she was scared! I agree with Beelzee in inner glow with her quotes._**

**_Oh look theres something in the celing let me do the logical thing and go up there armed with a tiny lighter! YEY death is fun!_**

**_Oh look there dark murky water in the bath with buts of hair in it!Let me rool up my sleave and stick my hand in! Oh my i am getting pulled in! Isn't it great when you think things threw!_**

**_There's someone in my house let me do the smart thing and hide under my covers instead of getting help! Oh my somethings in my bed! Well that teches me huh?_**

**_Oh my look my boyfriends body! He has a 99.9 chance to live so let me risk my life and try to drag him out even though he is about 30 pounds heavyer than me!_**

**_Lets leave a tramatized girl alone in the room with her dead boyfriend! That will sure raise her sprits!_**

Well just as i thought 3 n 4 were making-out in the closet...heh heh heh there secret is out!


	12. Green fluffy boxes

**Agent 4:You wee dingo we were in the middle of something then...wham...you're in the way!**

**Well you should of told me you 2 were kissin and i wouldn't have barged in!**

**Agent 4: It was not like that!**

**What so you fell and her lips and tounge...and possibly you hands fell and bit lower.**

**Agent 4:SHUTTUP!**

**3 disclaimer!**

**Agent 3:Don't own, don't sue, don't care!**

**

* * *

**

_**Green fluffy boxes**_

* * *

Wally walked into the hallway and answered his phone.  
"Hey Agent 1"  
"Agent 4 where are you and Agent 3"  
"We needed to get to someones house who we thought was the next victim"  
"Did you find them"  
"We don't know...we heard shouting so kuki climbed in a back window and let me in...it definatly smells like blood...but i don't see a body...not sure if thats good or bad though"  
"Well call if you find"  
Suddenly there was a scream from the room. Agent 4 dropped the phone and ran in.  
"Agent 4? Whats happeneing there? Agent 4 can you hear me? AGENT 4!"

"Kuki?" He burst into the room and coughed...fire was everywhere. Spreading up the curtians and bedspread. There was screaming and banging coming from the closet. He punched his fist straight threw the door not caring that it cut his hand. He made the whole bigger and helped her out. He was about to look in the closet when she stopped him.  
"Don't look in there."With that she started coughing and watched as the fire surrounded her and Wally. She watched the room burn with an arsinists fasination. The flames writhed in her vilot eyes. The flames caressed her skin as if it reconised her as one of there own. He looked at the far wall and shook his head. He now knew why she didn't want him going in the closet. There was another message:  
Go now or pay!  
Once again in blood. He took out a small capsual and threw it into the center of the fire. White fome covered the flames like a avalanch.  
"It'll go away in 2 minuts and seem like it was a fire extingusher...you found him...didn't you"  
Kuki nodded sadly then turned to Wally.  
"I'm so sorry...this is my fault...maybe i should go...back to New York." She sighed.  
"No...i have lost my best friends...i won't lose you!"He stopped as he relised what he had said.  
she pecked him on the lips before she stopped and looked at the far wall."Whoever did this will pay...severly"  
They walked into the hall and heard someone screaming down Wally's phone.  
"You betta pick this up ya fools 'cause Agent 5 does not wanna kick yo sorry asses"  
"Abby...we were...too late." Kuki whispered down the phone.  
"Awwwww gurl...was there another one"  
"Yeh..."Go now or pay"...but i'm not going"  
"You betta not i ain't stayin wit this bunch o loony hormonal driven boys gurl"  
"What was that Agent 5?" Nigel could be heard in the back ground.  
"Oh...nuttin Agent 1" She called back."You betta get yo asses back hear before boss flips...later"  
"Come on." Wally grabbed Kuki's hand and started down the stairs.  
"What about..." She glanced up the stairs.  
"Ohhh yeah...you call the police i'll call the team."

"So you're saying darlin' you came, heard screaming, then broke in and went to see Matt?" The police man stared at Kuki.  
"Yes...then i was pushed in the closet by someone and i saw Matts body...just there...pinned to a wall...then Wally came in...and broke the door...and then we put the fire out. Then called the police...where is Wally"  
"He's being questioned in another room..." he leaned in closer to her "Was there a message darlin"  
Her eyes shot up and met his she looked like she didn't understand the question.  
"I want Wally...where is he"  
"Darlin' we need to know"  
"WHERE IS WALLY?" she screamed jumping up and staring angrily at him.  
"Kuki i'm hear." Wally walked into the room. She looked at him eyes wide, and frozen in fear. "Help...i...i don't wanna be alone"  
"There there darlin'"the police man put a hand on her shoulder. She lashed out on him an caught his lip. Wally by all means was shocked.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME"  
"Kuki...it's ok." Wally walked over to her and crouched beside her "I'm hear you're not alone"  
"Wallabee?" She looked him in the eyes. They where still bright violet but there was a distance in them..like a child who has lost its parents. Like glass. She embraced him tightly.  
He did his best to not relise that she was waring a short skirt and a top that would make any man stare. Her body pressed against his. They fitted like a jigsaw. With her boots on he was about a head above her. He wrapped his hands round her waste in a comferting way before letting go. She still clung to him. Like he was a life line.  
"She didn't mean it..." Wally turned to the police man. "She's been threw a hell of a lot with everything...shes sorry aren't Kooks"  
She nodded furisoly.  
"sorry..i...just didn't know..what came over me...its like i was watching but..i couldn't control what i was doing." She shook her head asif to clear it.  
"You've had a rough day. Its ok. You best get home." The police man smiled and wiped blood off of his lip.  
"Thank you." She nodded the walked out. Wally followed close behind.

"Acess granted Agent 4"  
"Acess granted Agent 3"  
"Welcome Agent 3 & 4"  
"Wow soft-ware with manners...now i've seen everything." Kuki smiled.  
"Gurl...what have you been upto...you looked like a dirty ghost...pail skin but dirty"  
"There was a fire at the house. It got a bit outta hand." Kuki said.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Nigel shouted walking into the main room.  
"Oh...bodys, fire, police...the usual." Wally smiled.  
"Huh...whatever...Agent 5 take Agent 3 to her new room"  
"Fo sho boss." Abby grabbed Kuki's arm and lead her down a corridor.  
"This is yer new room Agent 3"  
"Wow"  
It had fluffy jade green walls and carpet and celing. There was a king size bed with green comferters and fluffy pillows and a few green bears. She had a fluffy green desk with a state of the art computer and a green fluffy chair. There was wide screen t.v and a huge book shelve.  
"It's like a fluffy green box"  
"That is not all!" She pulled a book out of the book shelve and pushed kuki up to the whole with her eye infront of the gap where the book used to be.  
"Retina scan in prosess.  
A blinding line came across and scaned her eye.  
"Agent 3 Kuki Sanban welcome to your wepon invintory"  
The book shelve spun around to reveal a large assortment of guns, knifes, daggers and a few other things like night vision contacts and descreet wepons like laser wrist bands and a charm braclet with a mini-dynamite stick, lasers, and lots of other nifty gadjets.  
"Wow...like man this is one cool room!" Suddenly her phone started to beep."Text message"

OMG ur headline news in NYC. i am so sry 4 u! but hey at least that hottie is huggin ya eh?  
Tbx Zada.

"Im on the news in New York...and headline...god this is bad...do you now how hard it is to get headline news in newyork...even if you live there!" She flopped on her bed. Then her phone started to ring.  
"Hello mom...yes i know im on the news...im with my friends...you know about the other one today...i'm gonna stay the night...yes like i did when i was younger. I'm fine mom...i just need some time with my friends...mom i'll be at school tomorrow then at home after i promise." She hung up. "Well what is going on with you and Wally huh?" Abby grinned sitting down on the bed beside her.  
"Oh...nothing" She smiled cheekily.  
"Don't hold out me gurlfriend!" the girl in a red cap pushed the smaller Asian girl of the bed.  
"Hey..."she jumped up he hair a mess. "Meanie!" She lunged at the taller girl and started to wrestal her. "Damn gurl...when did you learn to fight?" A beaten Abby asked.  
"Well i trained with Wally since i was 10 then i took Gymastics, kickboxing and ballet...thats how." She lunged again.  
Hoagie then walked in on the two girls roling around on top of each other laughing. They stopped when they saw him.  
"We were just..." Kuki started.  
"No..don't...you'll just ruin it for me!" He laughed.  
"Get yo mind outta tha gutter boy!" Abby smiled throughing a pillow at him.  
"Agent 1 want us to get sleep"  
"Oh by the way...Agent 5 got some clothes from yo room today...some skirts...tops...and may a say where did yo get yo fashion sense from...'cause Agent 5 is likin' it"  
"Thanks...NYC fashion is ma speciality!" She stood up as Abby walked past Hoagie then went to take her top of."Hoagie...you mind going"  
"What oh...yea...just fantisisin of what i walked in on." He walked out smiling.  
"Boys." She slipped her top of and put her over grown shirt on then took of her skirt and boots. She turned around when there was a knock at the door."Come in!" She shouted and started to strech. She did this in the morning and night to make sure her musels didn't cramp.  
Agent 4 walked in. He noticed her leg extended.  
"Hey" He gulped trying to focus on her face.  
"Hiya...support me?" She pulled him over and leant on his arm then held the other leg above her head and held it there with her hand.  
"What was it you wanted?" She smiled as she moved infront of him and put a leg on his shoulder. He was really sweating now.  
"Just wanted to see how you were." He let out a sigh of relife and sadness as she took he leg of off his shoulder.  
"Im good." She streached her arms up and her shirt inched up and showed the lace of her knickers. She put her arms round his neck, kissed him lightly on his lips. "Get some sleep...i need a ride to school and something tells me there are gonna be camaras!"

**Next chappie they meet the killer! **


	13. Conversations with a killer

**_As said in the last chappie the killer will appear!_** _**So with out further adue...Chapter 13! Also one of my reviewers wanted some making out in this chappie...hear ya go!**_

Disclamer: Don't own don't sue don't care!_**  
**_

_**coversations with a killer!**_

The next morning Wally was woken by some one jumping on his bed.  
"What..." He woke up to see the face of small Asian girl leaning over him.  
"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" She pecked him on the lips. That got him up.  
"Alright i'm up." He staired at the girl. She was wareing a pretty reviling outfit. Another kilt but this one was green and sat just below her hips along with green converses and on top she had a tee that hugged every curve of her body perfectly and stopped above her belly button. It had "to the world you are just one person..." on the front and on the back "But to one person you could mean the world." He hoped that was to him. "You need to get up and give me a lift to school." She then walked out of the room.  
He pulled on a orange hoodie and baggie jeans. He had tons of pairs of them. He almost always wore the same.  
"Come on Kooks...we need ta go now." He walked into the main room and waited patiently at the front door.  
"Coming Wally!" She yelled grabbing her bag and waving goodbye to Abby. She went up to Wally and put her hand into his back pocket much to the suprise of the team, and pulled out his car keys. "i'm driving"  
"No you're not." He chased out the door after her. "Kooks give me the keys...NOW...no don't you dare unlock that car...ah-ha got them...Why are you looking at me like that...Kuki...don't...stop it...Kuki give me my hoodie...don't put it there...just get in the car"  
"Do you think those two will ever grow up?" Hoagie asked  
."Well...this is Wally and Kuki...never." Nigel shrugged.

"You ready for this?" Wally asked as the car neered the school.  
"Yep." She set a smile on her face as she reapplyed apple lipgloss. She then put on a pair of green tinted sunglasses.  
He parked the car round the corner from school so the press didn't see it. He opened her door and she stepped out.  
"You got a smudge of lip gloss"  
"Where"  
"There!"He swooped down and kissed her passionitly. "Gone." He took her hand and lead her to the school gates.  
"Miss Sanban what do you think of the murders"  
"Kuki..can we get a picture of you and your boyfriend"  
"Please leave them alone and remove yourself from the school property." There headmaster yelled. Mr. Smith could be very scary when he was mad.  
Kuki and Wally walked threw the halls getting stares from everyone. They walked to there newly appointed lockers. They were side by side. Wally leant against his locker and studied Kuki closly. The way she let her hair fall over her right shoulder but never her left and when she smiled how there was a dimple on her left cheek. It reminded him of when they were 11 and his conversation with Hoagie.

_/Flashback/_

_"You really need to stop gawking at her dude!" Hoagie laughed at lunch one day.  
"I do not stare at her"  
"So you didn't notice that dimple on her right cheek"  
"Actually its on her left..and she only gets it when she smiles and gets that little sparkle in her eyes...oh man i am totally screwed"  
"Yes you are!" Hoagie shook his head.  
"Hiya Hoagie Hiiiiiii Wally" Kuki sat down next to him.  
"Hey Kuki"  
"Yea...h..hi Kuki."_

_/End Flashback/_

"Wally?" There was a hand being waved across his face. "Hmmmmmmm.." She then got an idea. She went on her tip-toes and pecked him on the lips. That always seems to wake him up.  
"Huh"  
"The bell just went we're gonna be late for homeroom!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor.  
"Nice to see you two escaped the camaras...now take a seat as far away from the window as possiable...like in that corner." She pointed to a slightly dark corner.  
"ok" Kuki and Wally walked to the appointed seats.  
"But no romance back there...this is a school"  
They both blushed as everyone laughed or glared at them. Some girls glared at Kuki 'cause they wanted Wally, and some glared at Wally 'cause they wanted Kuki and some 'cause they thought they were murderers.  
No one wanted to talk to them because they were scared.  
At lunch they were aloud to stay inside so the reporters couldn't find them also there was a notice that if any students gave information to the press then they would be instantly expelled.  
"Well since we're being hunted by the press, we can't do much can't we," Kuki sighed peeping threw the blinds.  
"Well...we could..." He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Tempting i must say." She smiled. "But"  
"But what?" He kissed her neck tenderly. He tighted his grip on her.  
"But nothing." She praticly melted in his arms. She turned to face him and gazed up into his green eyes. Green always was her favourite colour but now..she was liking the colour even more.  
He swooped down to kiss her and pressed his lips onto hers. He licked her bottom lip as if to ask permition to enter her mouth. She opened greatfully and let his tounge explore her mouth. She then moved her tounge into his mouth. He was amaized at how much tounge this girl had, but not dissapointed. Definatly not dissapointed. She ran her tounge along the roof of his mouth. He wrapped his tounge around hers and felt it flex. Finally they broke for air.  
"Wow..." Wally gasped. He had kissed quite a few girls but kissing his childhood love was amazing.  
"Yeh"  
He suddenly relised something. "That was your first kiss wasn't it"  
She blushed and nodded. "The first kiss that wasn't forced on me yes." "What do you mean"  
"Well when i was 13...i went to my first party without you there Wally...it was great..i met Zada and the others...but there was this guy...he must have been 16...he gave me a drink...it had vodka in it...i thought i was really grown up...but then i started to get drowzy and wanted to go home...but he lead me to a bed room and started kissing me...i tried to push him off but i was too drunk...he pushed me on the bed and started to grope me and i...kept passing out then waking up again...then i was alone and my skirt was messed up and and my top was on backwords...i never told anyone but Zada and the others..i was too scared...but with you i know im safe. I really wanted too tell you but i didn't know who you were. I knew that someone used to protect me but i couldn't figure out who"  
"WHAT...did he...well"  
"I think so...but im not sure." She hugged him close.  
"Oh babe..i had no idea if i was there i would have kicked his ass!" He rested his chin on the top of her head and breathed in the scent of green apples "Are you two decent." They heard a familler English accent.  
"Come in Nigel." Wally smiled relesing Kuki.  
"Yo we got the rest of the day off 'cause we said we wanted to be wit ya guys!" Abby came in and noticed the flushed cheeks they both had."Abby think ya'll aren't too pleased to see us..is Abby right"  
"Get your mind outta the gutter girl!" Kuki frowned.  
"Whatever.." She smiled and winked.  
"Sooooooo what were you guys doing in here...all alone...board huh?" Nigel raised an eyebrow.  
"Nothing you guys. We were just talking." Wally smiled and winked at Kuki.  
"Riiiiight." Hoagie smiled. "Well i had a wonderful dream last night...something that i walked in on in kuki's room yesterday...eh Abby"  
"Shut up or i'll rip out your eyes and shove them down your pants so you can watch me kick your ass so hard that you'll wish you were beaten up by the delightful children!" Kuki hissed grabbing Hoagies shirt and lifting him off the floor which was quite an ecomplishment considering he was atleast a foot taller than her.  
"Eh...Kuki...put Hoagie down.." Nigel approched her carefully.  
With her free hand she did the same too him."SHUT UP"  
"Kuki. Stop it now!" Wally put a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him with the same stare as yesterday with the police. She dropped the boys then ran out the room.  
"Whats...her...problem?" Hoagie gasped.  
"She was the same yesterday...but she hit a police man." Wally shook his head. "i better get her before the press do"  
He ran into the corridor and franticly looked around. He saw her sitting on the stairs.  
"Kuki what happened in there"  
"It was like when i hit the police man yesterday...i was there but i couldn't do anything." She shook her head.  
"Lets go back and you can apologize."

Meanwhile back in the classroom

"You two ok""Yeah." Nigel coughed "What was up with her...it was like that time when the lice ate her toys"  
"She has been threw alot lately...you two try to avoid her a bit." Abby said.  
"What about you"  
"Well me and Wally seem safe...she was fine with me yesterday and Wally seems to calm her down"  
"Well she alot stronger than she looks!" Nigel sighed.  
"She did Gymnastics, Ballet and kick-boxing so she's pretty stronge"  
"You guys." There was a small squeek from the door. Kuki was there. Hair covering her face and she was tugging at her skirt."I'm sorry i just didn't know what came over me...i'm so sorry!" She started bowing her head.  
"It's ok Kuki...you're going threw a ruff time you have every right to be...upset." Nigel searched for the right word.  
"You mean crazy" Kuki smiled and returned to her normal self.  
"KUKI!" Wally shouted down the hall. She turned to look at him. "BEHIND YOU"  
Kuki turned to see a figure dressed in black. It was obivously a girl. A balaclave covering her face. Her bright green eyes shone with hate.  
She was holding a knife above the Asian girls head. She lowered it at a speed that any normal person would not be able to dodge, but Kuki wasn't a normal person.  
She ducked out of the way and punched the girl in the stomach. The girl doubled over in pain.  
"Who are you!" Kuki shouted. Luckly there was no one because the corridor there in is blocked of for lunch.  
"You're Judge, Jury and Executioner!" With the last word she lunged at Kuki.  
She dodged the knife but it caught her leg.  
"I'm beggining to think you don't like me that much!" Kuki qwipped as she dodged another attack."Care to tell why"  
"Why would i tell you Punk Bitch!" She lunged again. This time Kuki volted over her back with such force she sent the dark clothed girl into the lockers.  
"Come on...you could at least TRY to hurt me!" She kicked the knife out of her hand. "There a nice fair fight"  
The attacker went offencive but Kuki blocked every hit. They broke apart for a break.  
"Yer better than i would have expected girl!" The attacker said with a hint of an Irish accent. A red strand of hair fell across her eyes. She swept it back "But i can still beat ya"  
"We'll see about that!" Kuki now ran at the girl wrapped her legs around her waste and flipped back on her hands sending the other girl flying into the lockers. "Who's the punk now?** Bitch**!"  
"ARRRGGG" the girl made one last attempt with a new knife. She got lucky. A shallow cut on Kuki's stomach. She then ran down the halls. Nigel and Hoagie followed while Abby and Wally stayed with Kuki. She had fallen and blood seeped out threw the wound.  
"You have the supplys?" Abby asked.  
"Yea" He took out a small capsual and placed it on her wound. It instantly healed."Wonders of modern-day technoligy and good old fashion herbal remedys"  
"Who...was...she?" Kuki gasped.(Insert gasp in place of )  
"Dunno...but Hoagie and Nigel ran after her. Hopefully they'll be ok.." Wally glanced down in the direction in which they went before helping Kuki up.  
"Boss can handel it...and Hoagie will be ok!" Abby reasured. "Lets get you into a class and outta the open"  
She was led into a classroom.  
"The accent was...familler and the eyes!" Kuki shook her head.  
"Lets just get outta hear...i'll tell the headmaster that you need some time but you don't wanna be alone..ok?" Wally asked.  
"Sure thanks." She stared at him while he ran out of the room.  
"He really likes you girl...and Abby gets the feeling you like him too"  
"Well...before you and the guys interupted...we kissed." She blushed and looked down.  
"Kiss huh? Was it peck your a good friend and i really like you or tounges im horny you're horny let be horny together"  
"Lil' bit of colum A, lil' bit of colum B."  
"Abby knew there was something going on! Plus when he came outta your room last night he was really flushed!" "Nothing happened last night! He just wanted to see if i was settiling in...OMG...i just relised why he was flushed! I was doing leg extensions...leaning on him...in a shirt and panties!" She looked like she was about to burst into laughter.  
"Yea any boy in that postion with you would be running a temprature above 100 degrees!" Abby laughed.

Sooooo does anyone know who the killer is? i gave you a few hints! A big cookie for anyone who guesses right!


	14. Baby sitting fun!

**_Okiedokie! On the first day i put up chapter 13 i got 3 REVIEWS! YEY! I FEEL LOVED!  
Achem anyway...my Cookies that i baked freshly today and have yummy choco chips in them go to:_**

**_KellyClarkstonGirl:Correct and i cannot tell you why for that would ruin my whole plot that i have made up but lets say...watch opperation E.N.D. Then you may see!_**

**_Numbuhfour'sGirlFriend:Hello again! Nice to see i havn't board you to death yet and you still read this fic!YEY! once more i feel loved! Yes you do get a cookie! Well done my fellow numbuh 4 fan!_**

**_numbuhunknown: Who threw that hammer?Looks around frowning Don't do that to my reviewers!Voice deepens and grows 20 foot tall NOW GET!Smiles sweetly and goes back to normal Anyway Yes a cookie for you!_**

**_YcN:Ok special Cookie low fat and calorie free just for you because you got it right! Well done!_**

**_They-Call-Me-Orange: Yes i think that was my most succsessful chapter! I have had most reviews for this chapter than anyone story i have ever written...kinda sad really if you think about it huh? Anyway yes all the things a growing kids needs in that one. You may get up and stop bowing because i don't think worship is right unless it is in a religon. Like one of the 10 comandments says. :Thou shall not idolize. orrrrrr something like that anyway. So yeh well done and i decided that more smoochyness should be in this so...yep this time...its on a COUCH! Yey!_**

**_Tao Sakura:yes cookie for you! You do win! well done!

* * *

_Baby sitting can be fun!  
**

"Kuki!" Her mother hugged her tightly when she got threw the door.  
"Hi mom." She gasped trying to breath for air. "This is Wally"  
"Ohhhhh yes that boy on the news with you...i reconise you...did you used to play with my Kuki when she was younger"  
"Yeh that was me"  
"My, my haven't you grown...you used to be smaller than Kuki but look at you now!" She hugged him.  
"Yeah a growth spirt when i was 13." He looked awkward at the adult hugging him.  
"Isn't that when you stopped growing Kuki"  
"Yep." "Come in, come in...Henri will be so pleased to meet you!" Her mother nodded and ushered them in. "Henri...Kuki's boyfriend is hear"  
"Mom he is NOT my boyfriend!" Kuki wailed.  
"Ofcourse not." Her mom smiled.  
"Boyfriend eh?" Her dad walked into the living room.  
"Not her boyfriend Henri." Her mom winked at him. "Wally remember him"  
"Oh yes that little boy that used come in for Kuki early in the morning...and night...and was always with her." He raised an eyebrow as Wally blushed.  
"Dad he's my best friend i can hang around without him being my boyfriend"  
"Uh-huh...Well Kuki me and your mother are going out tonight so you need to watch Mushie...her friends will be around too so they should stay in her room"  
"Ok"  
"Well we need to go so be good...theres money for pizza on the freezer and you have my mobile number"  
"Yes ok...have a nice time bubi!" Kuki pushed them out the door.  
"Man i thought they'd never leave!" Kuki flopped on the couch beside Wally and snuggled into him. "So you're gonna stay right...i'm not dealin' with those brats my self"  
"Sure i will!" Just after he said that 5 kids walked in. Max, Tommy, Mushie, Cody and Tammy.  
"Hey you guys...food now or later?" Kuki asked sitting up and looking over the couch too them.  
"Now please!" Cody said drooling over in her skirt and short top as she stood up.  
"Numbuh 4 she is a teenager!" Max growled. Kuki laughed carelessly.  
"Thats right...no kids crushing on teens Cody!" She smiled as she picked up the phone."Pizza"  
"Yeah!" came a chorus of voices.  
"Mushroom"  
"Pepperoni"  
"Veggie"  
"Chicken"  
"Extra cheese"  
"Hello yea i'd like 1 mushroom, 2 pepperoni, 2 veggies, 1 chicken and 1 extra cheese all in small. And 3 bottles of coke. Thanks bubi!" She hung up and turned to Wally. "You still like pepperoni right"  
"Yep"  
"Ok you 5 do something fun till the pizza gets hear..watch a movie or practice fighting..." Kuki smiled. "We'll go watch a movie!" Mushie walked into the living room.  
"You know Mushie..." she heard Tammy say "Your sisters quite cool"  
"Yeh she's the best"  
"So what can we do?" Wally asked.  
"Lets go into the kitchen...we can...talk." Kuki smiled as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Talking is good." He nodded following her into the kitchen.  
"Want a drink...i got milk and eh..older milk...juice ok"  
"Fine." He sat at the table while she poared two glasses of orange juice. She handed him one and sat opposite him with her own.  
"So...what do you wanna talk about?" She asked taking a sip.  
"Well...without you this place was boaring...no little girls running around singing rainbow monkeys, beach days got less and less with out your puppy dog eyes we where useless, everyone was down...we almost split up...you where the glue with us. But Abby got hurt..that saved us...kinda funny well what about NYC...was it fun"  
"Yeah...but i felt something was missing. A big part of me. But then i met people and just forgot about the hole. Almost. But there was this one time we where in this tiny wee cafe and Trinnie was staring at the suger bowl, took out her mobile and just dialed a number then said "Hello, i'd like to find out more about your sugar." 'cause there was this number on the sugar packet and above it it said "If you want to find out more call.." And she did it with a compleatly straight face. While we were in fits of laughter"  
"Sounds great." Wally smiled. He was smiling a lot more these days...well ever since Kuki came back.  
The door bell rang. She walked threw the livingroom past the kids along with a drooling Cody. They ran to the door with wepons at the ready.  
"Why don't you help Wally in the kitchen we don't want to give the pizza boy a heart attack...ok"  
"OK!" they ran into the kitchen.  
"Wally"  
"What?" He asked standing up.  
"Are you gonna marry my sister"  
He looked at her with a raised eyebrow."Not any time soon"  
"But you like her riiiight?" Tommy joined in.  
"Yeah she's cool...pass that plate"  
"I mean like her like...lets say...Cody likes her"  
"Wha...she.,...well...i.." Sweat drop (Anime styley.  
"So you doooooo like her!" Max decided to help annoy the aussie teen.  
"PIZZA"  
"YEY"  
Kuki came in with 7 pizzas in one hand and 3 big bottels of coke in the other.  
"Here you go guys...go up to Mushies room."

Later on when Tommy, Max and Cody left it was just Mushie and Tammy in her room(Tammy was staying the night) and Kuki and Wally were in the living room watching the Grudge.  
"Ahhhh" Kuki buried her face into Wallys jumper. "Why...why did you want to watch this"  
"Because i wanted you to snuggle into me." He said matter of factly.  
"Well you get your wish!" She sat on his knee, face still buried in his jumper arms around his neck. "Is this ok aswell"  
"Great!" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
She looked him in the eyes. He inched down to her lips. She parted hers and.  
"Guys...hey get of of my sister!" Mushie lunged at Wally.  
"Mushie!" Kuki picked her up by the back of her top. "Why did you attack Wally"  
"'cause he was trying to suck the goodness out of you"  
"Mushie-san...he wasn't going to do that"  
"What was her going too do"  
"Well..." she took her into the kitchen and came out with Mushie smiling sheepishly.  
"Sorry Wally." She giggled and ran up too her room.  
"God...she is annoying!" Kuki smiled then went back to sitting on Wally. "where were we"  
"I think i remember." He leaned down and kissed her gently. Then passion came into the picture and it went from gently to ruff and thurily. His hand trailed up her leg and she let it. She knew Wally wouldn't do anything she didn't want. It got to her skirt and stopped. 'I knew it would' Kuki smiled inwardly. She put her hand on his and guided it further up her leg. Every press of his fingers on her leg was perfect. His hand only went up the outside of her leg never the inside. He crushed her tiny waist onto his as they continued to kiss rapidly. Her hand ran threw his hair and his hand stayed at the small of her back and another on the one her bare hip. Suddenly a car pulled up in the drive and luckily Kuki heard it and pushed Wally off. Her dad would not want to see his eldest daughter in this possition. She jumped up and staighted her self out. Pulled her skirt to it regular possition and fixed her top. Then quickly fixed her hair while Wally did the same the sat down with a blanket over them and a bowl of popcorn just as her parents walked in.  
"Kuki...how was your sister friends"  
"They where fine no trouble at all mom"  
"Good. Now it's late Wally should be going home now"  
"Ok mom." She walked Wally to the door and they stood on the porch.  
"Risk a kiss?" Wally smiled cheekily.  
"Just one." She leaned in and pecked him on the lips then went back into the house. "Cya at the base tommorrow." She walked in and locked the door.  
"That girl."

Agent 4:Ewwwwwwww that was scene was horribel!"

Agent 3: Yea..icky!"

Oh shut up!

R&R please!  
luv Mex!


End file.
